


Wake Up

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean wake up in the impala and get ready to face the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby" just aired tonight and I loved it, it was like fanfic, so I had to write something to go with it.

Dean wakes up with a painful crick in his neck, which, unfortunately, is not unusual. He groans as he sits upright in the impala, then stretches his arms as wide as he can in the convined space. The noise wakes Sam, ever the light sleeper, who sits up with a similar groan and stretch. Sam is even more cramped than Dean,due to his height, but he doesn't complain nearly as much. He complains about everything else, but never sleeping in the backseat.

"Sleep well?" Dean asks, twisting around to face Sam. "I feel like my spine has been folded like origami."

"Yeah, I slept fine," Sam replies simply. "Gotta piss, then we should hit the road."

Sam's right; they've got places to be, and those places are marked by dead bodies, so they'd best be quick.Dean follows Sam's lead and pushes the door open. He stretches again when he's out of the car, breathes the lakeside air in deep, listens to the sound of Sam doing exactly the same thing on the other side of the car. They step over to the trees to piss, though there's no sign of anyone else on the road this early in the morning. 

Sam yawns while they're side by side,studioiusly not looking at each other. "You hungry?" he asks.

"I could eat," Dean replies, which is probably no surprise to Sam. "I want some waffles. And bacon. Think there's an IHOP around here?"

"I'll look it up. We gotta head east, so it might be a while before we hit the next town."

"Eh, that's fine."

"There's some jerky in the cooler, I think."

Dean's spirits lift immediately and he hurries back to the car to dig through the trunk. There's no jerky in the cooler, but there is one of Sam's weird health-freak smoothies. Dean eyes it suspiciously as Sam trudges over.

"Find anything?"

"Just this," Dean says. "I think I ate the last of the jerky a few days ago."

"You can have a smoothie, if you want," Sam offers, gesturing to the one Dean's still holding in his hand. "It won't kill you."

Dean gives Sam a look, the same one he's been giving Sam since they were kids. "I'll pass, thanks. Just find me some bacon. Maybe we'll pass a diner."

"Fine, I'll look. Now let's get out of here."

"The day's a'wastin'," Dean agrees, and they each walk around the car to the doors. Minutes later, they're back on the highway, easing into the day in companionable silence, side by side, just like always.


End file.
